


A jealous ginger fox

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demon!Greg, Demon!Mycroft, Established Relationship, GingerFox!Mycroft, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Mycroft, Protective!Mycroft, SilverFox!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is always watching his lover Greg, and when a well known business man flirt with and gives his card to the Detective Inspector and he takes it, the older Holmes is certainly not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jealous ginger fox

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere, since I was trying to write another thing altogether, yet who I am to deny the muse?
> 
> As always this is neither betaed nor britpicked and just had Word's corrector... so if you notice anything major and are kind enough to point it to me I'll be glad to make it better. Please take into account that English is not my mother language.

Mycroft watched the black haired man talking to his lover on the CCTV and for the very first time in several years saw red, or green, since that was the old color for jealousy. He could tell by several mostly well hidden clues -to the common eye, that was- that the other one wanted to own the Detective Inspector and was making every attempt to make him acknowledge it.

Stephen was a well known business man who got involved in a murder investigation when the house he had been using as a love nest for one of his many affairs became the primary scene of a rather gruesome crime. It turned out that the young man that was his ‘darling’ at the time had an asphyxiation kink and decided to indulge in it with another flame while the man who was currently under the older Holmes’ scrutiny was on a trip with the family, the one he showed in public at least. Unfortunately, the other man in the story was inexperienced and careless enough to actually choke his bed partner and panicked, getting the hell out of the place in a rush not even daring to try to help the poor victim or call the police. It had been an easy enough case to close but just the beginning of a ceaseless attempt to steal his lover away.

He had been monitoring Gregory a lot more closely since they became intimate, which had been a long time ago, because that was just in his nature, the need to make sure that his things were perfectly well and safe and now he was grateful for his obsessive nature.

The British Government decided he didn’t like the way things were progressing, especially when he saw the grey haired one take Stephen’s card and place it on one of his pockets but then the black haired turned around and walked off, finally leaving his lover alone. It was time to put things on his right place once more, he decided, and called the silver fox while he entered his office at the NSY building.

“Mycroft!” He greeted with actual joy on his voice, and he could tell by the spy cameras on the place that his facial expressions matched his voice, that made him feel a little less enraged, so maybe he wouldn't put a hit order on the business man right away.

“Hello, Gregory… you may want to throw away that piece of paper before meeting me at the gates of New Scotland Yard” he said short and to the point, letting the yarder know that he was not pleased with him and the way he had managed the situation with Stephen.

“ _What are you…?!_ ” He seemed to remember suddenly about the card that his former prime suspect on the asphyxiation case had handed to him earlier and took it from the place he had secreted it.

A deep silence fall between them while the yarder looked and reduced to shreds the little white square without so much as a second look. Just then, the ginger haired man realized that his ownership wasn’t as endangered as he thought, he could tell that the other wasn’t even contemplating calling the black haired tempter; it was painfully obvious now that he had accepted it because it seemed to be the only way Stephen would stop bothering him.

“You should know by now that there is no one who can compete with you, Mycroft” the brown eyed one said softly with a smile on his face.

The words alone were so powerful that send a rush of adrenaline through the other’s body; he loved when Gregory acknowledge he was the only one who can possess him, the one he would always bare his neck for.

“You certainly know how to make me fall for you every time, my silver fox.”

“Well, that’s how the last bit of my species managed to survive…” he said so softly the older Holmes almost didn’t catch it.

“Let’s not bring up such sad matters right now, Gregory” the ginger haired answered equally lowly voiced.

“Sorry, I know it’s old history…” the Detective Inspector said with something akin to pain on his voice.

“Shhh… it’s okay, my beautiful Gregory” he tried to comfort the other since his protective side showing up since it was a hurtful topic too, past for them always was.

 

Silver haired foxes were the rarest, weakest of the western fox demons and as such, they had been hunted down and killed, forced to be unloving consorts or made living trophies for the ginger ones. The outcome of such actions were the diminishing of the species, to the point where being able to secure one who didn’t coming suicide to avoid the last two fates was considered a sign of power and status on itself. Being able to actually mate with a silver fox, in both senses of the word, secured the lucky ginger fox place among the elite. And since they were so few left, just the most powerful ones could even get close to the nesting places the red foxes had granted for the fifty something pairings that were still in breeding ages when they found out that they were about to be wiped for good. The land was closely watched by red foxes guards all day, every day, so there were very little chances to get a rare one anymore.

Still, there was the odd silver fox who decided to leave the demon land and take his chances on the human’s; those were fair game for any ginger fox or hunters. Gregory had been one of those wild ones and he had been pretty successful on avoiding both dangers, but he didn’t count of Mycroft’s tenacity.

The older Holmes had noticed him long before when his parents took him and his rebel little brother to the silver foxes breeding land.  
He was barely an adult by then and Sherlock was still on his growing years but refused to let him go alone, so their Mummy decided to take them both since it was obvious that the black fox she had been blessed with was also a problematic little thing that would fight and pout and argue until everyone did as he told them.  
  
He noticed the silver coated young adult -just a couple of years his senior- but the first thing he actually noticed was the sad eyes he had, the withering in his soul. He knew, right there and then that he had the wanderlust that had lost so many before, so by the time he was notified of Gregory’s departure from Hell he was ready to welcome him on Earth. His family was nothing if not well connected and influential on both realms, so it wasn’t a difficult task to accomplish, and it made Mummy proud that at least one of her son’s took after her.

It had taken him five years to make the silver haired surrender and accept him as his mate, but he did... and Mycroft finally understood why so many had fallen for their rare ones. The relationship they built was worth every moment he had dedicated to get the fox.

“I know you are not… responsible for what happened, but…” he began not knowing exactly why he couldn’t let go of the issue.

“But you were raised to mistrust and think of us as little more than monsters or beast ready to kill you or worst…” the British Government finished the other’s thought.

“I’m… sorry, Mycroft, I don’t know what came over me…” the detective inspector had stop feeling like this years ago when he had finally stop running away from the ginger haired.

“I hope _nothing_ and _no one_ came over you except for me, my Gregory” the other said with a dark voice, all of his darker emotions surfacing once again, even though he knew that Stephen had only been near his lover for a little while.

He heard the sharp intake of breath and saw his lover’s pupils widen at his words.

“Don’t tell you are going all primal on me, my mate…” It was a call, an invitation, and a clear one.

“It’s clear you need to be marked in a stronger, clearer way, my silver fox, so little low ranked psychic vampires as your friend of earlier keep their claws off what’s mine.” The older Holmes said while getting up and walking around his desk, one hand sending some coordinates to his driver.

“Just no collars Mycroft…” the yarder pleaded in that tone that had the ginger haired acquiescing to almost anything he asked.

“As if I needed such rude, cheap, things to show my ownership... to let everyone know I'm the only one you show your belly to and for”

He could tell, by several little facts that this was making his mate hot and bothered, so it was time to move things along and actually get his paws on the little teasing thing.

The civil servant transported to the Detective Inspector’s office at once, appearing in a rather dark, inconspicuous blind spot.

Gregory yelled in surprise, but didn’t move from his place, sat on the chair besides his desk clearly touching himself with slow movements as if not to draw too much attention to himself from the outside. There was nothing like the musk of a silver fox ready to mate… and there was nothing as powerful as his Gregory’s smell when he wanted to be taken. Mycroft walked to the tempting creature in front of him and dragged him to the little place where no one could spot them, and kissed him possessively.

“You have exactly ten seconds to send a message to your Sergeant to let her know you are otherwise engaged… then I’m going to take you away, we'll get inside the car that’s waiting for us and I’ll make sure to scent and bite mark every little inch of your body… both of them” he promised with the wickedest smile the yarder had saw on his lips.

The silver haired nodded, fished his phone from the pocket where it rested and send a short message to Donovan letting her know he was going to 221B and he wasn’t to be disturbed unless they were under fire and yet it better be a blazing inferno. Then he put it back in its place and let himself be transported to a nearby location so they could get inside the black vehicle as humans do.

While he got inside he couldn’t stop thinking who long it had been since he made love as human and as a fox with the ginger haired.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if the thunder will strike again and I'll be able to make a second story on this universe, but I'm not sure yet...
> 
> I love to get feedback and constructive criticism just no flames or trolling please.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the version I'm playing with to BBC network, the story however is mine.


End file.
